heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy Strauss/Season Three
This article archives the history of Tracy Strauss during Season Three. For more about Tracy Strauss, see the main article. Character History The Second Coming After hearing about Nathan on television, Governor Robert Malden tells Tracy that they may have found whom they're looking for. Tracy playfully reminds him that it's her job to find the person they're looking for. Seeing Nathan on television, she remarks that she likes him. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=3 edit The Butterfly Effect Tracy makes a suggestion to Malden for Nathan to serve as Senator for the state of New York. On the way to her car, a reporter stalks her with images from lasvegasniki.com. The reporter informs her that he will make an article about her, but she denies that that is her. However, the reporter's sources claim otherwise, and she makes her getaway. When she gets to his hospital room, Nathan automatically thinks that Tracy is Niki. Tracy is confused about this. She offers him the Senate, leaving her phone number. Later, Nathan accepts on the condition that she be on his staff. The reporter returns, this time with the DVD of Jessica having sex with Nathan at the Corinthian. She gets so angry at the reporter that her freezing ability manifests, and she accidentally kills him. She is shocked and runs away. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=4 edit One of Us, One of Them Alone, Tracy freezes a rose. Later, Nathan Petrelli visits her and asks why she did not attend his swearing in. Tracy shows him the video footage of him having sex with Jessica and asks who Niki Sanders was. Tracy says that the only information she found on Niki was an address in New Orleans. When Nathan only asks if she really is not Niki, Tracy leaves for New Orleans. Arriving at the Dawsons' home, she finds a coffin containing Niki's body. Shocked and saddened by her death, she tries to leave but is confronted by Micah, who quickly recognizes that she is not his mother. Micah reveals that Niki had super strength and he the power of talking to machines, and then asks her if she has a power—leaving Tracy startled. Micah cross-references Tracy and Niki's information on his computer and finds that they were both born in the same hospital on the same day and delivered by the same doctor. Tracy then leaves Micah (while spiritually "saying goodbye" to Niki) and visits Dr. Zimmerman, who at first mistakes her for a woman named Barbara. Tracy says he is mistaken and tells him her name, and he comes to the realization that she is "the one from Beverly Hills". When Tracy questions him on how he knew she was from Beverly Hills he claims that he "created" her. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=5 edit I Am Become Death Zimmerman reveals to Tracy that she was one of triplets, Niki, herself, and Barbara, and he gave each of them abilities through genetic manipulation. Tracy, overcome with rage, almost uses her freezing ability to kill Zimmerman, but is able to calm down before causing any harm. Afraid of her ability and guilt-ridden over the death of the reporter, Tracy tries to turn herself into the police. However, her emotional state brings her power forth and she freezes the telephone. Later, Tracy turns in her resignation to Nathan and she then goes to the Francis Scott Key Bridge and attempts suicide. However, Nathan, warned of her intentions beforehand, flies Tracy to safety. Tracy then reveals her power to Nathan and they share a kiss. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=6 edit Angels and Monsters After spending the night with Nathan, Tracy goes to the Primatech facility with Nathan to visit his mother and Company leader, Angela Petrelli. Tracy explains to Angela that Dr. Zimmerman gave Tracy her ability to freeze objects and that she is a triplet. Angela explains that Zimmerman was a Company scientist and that it was under their orders that Tracy be synthetically injected with her ability, and also that Nathan's power was also synthetic. Angela tells Tracy that the process for synthetically giving powers cannot be reversed. After Tracy and Nathan head out to contact Doctor Mohinder Suresh, Angela has a precognitive dream in which Tracy, along with her two sons Nathan and Peter, is lying dead on the floor. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=7 edit Dying of the Light Nathan and Tracy arrive at Mohinder's lab, and Mohinder Suresh also mistakenly identifies Tracy as Niki Sanders. Tracy then reveals her freezing power and the two inform Suresh that their abilities were synthetically given to them by Dr. Zimmerman. Mohinder is stunned by this, and injects Tracy and Nathan with a drug that knocks them out. He then straps them to tables in his hive. Daphne discovers them while attempting to recruit Mohinder for the Pinehearst Company, and escapes the lab using her super speed. After awaking from the drug, Tracy attempts to reason with Mohinder and then uses her freezing power to subdue Mohinder and escape from her bonds. She releases Nathan, and Mohinder recovers and uses his ability to prevent them from escaping. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=8 edit Eris Quod Sum After Mohinder escapes with Maya, Tracy waits with Nathan until the Company agents arrive. While waiting, Tracy attempts to free Mark Spatney from his cocoon, and the terrified man attempts to choke her to death. Fortunately, Tracy is saved by Company Agent Noah Bennet. Tracy and Nathan tell Bennet about their encounter, and also meet Meredith Gordon, the mother of Nathan's illegitimate daughter. Tracy is confronted by Meredith, warning her of his track record. Tracy states that she and Nathan are not together. Later, when the name Pinehearst is brought up when she meets Peter and Claire, Tracy recognizes it as the bio-tech firm. Tracy and Nathan then plan on journeying to Pinehearst to confront Arthur Petrelli. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=9 edit It's Coming Tracy and Nathan then go to Pinehearst and confront Arthur Petrelli. After Nathan's confrontation with his dad, he informs Tracy that he will be going to visit his mother. Tracy stays behind to talk with Arthur against Nathan's knowledge. He asks her whether she wants him to take away her power, and she says she is beginning to get used to it. Tracy then offers her allegiance to Arthur and Pinehearst so as to get Nathan in the White House. Tracy says that she can get Nathan on Arthur's side, but in return he must help her sometime in the future. Arthur agrees, and Tracy is present as Arthur draws the upcoming eclipse. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=10 edit The Eclipse, Part 1 In Angela's office at Primatech Research, Tracy looks at a picture of the Petrelli family as she discusses Nathan with Arthur. Once she tells him that Nathan has strayed, running off to find the Haitian, Arthur muses that it's a good plan. By Arthur's tone of voice, Tracy is seriously concerned for Nathan's life and refuses to follow his orders, reminding him of their deal; Tracy puts Nathan on his father's side while Arthur keeps Tracy out of harm's way. Arthur quickly nullifies her refusal by saying that without his help, Nathan won't get to the White House with Tracy. Tracy realizes that she is stuck with following Arthur's commands for the moment. She is ordered to go to Parris Island and use her connections to round up an army. At that point, Tracy realizes she is being watched and turns to find Angela. Tracy hastily hangs up the phone and comes up with an excuse, saying it's a call from Washington. Angela excuses her politely but smugly has an idea what she's up to. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=11 edit Our Father Tracy returns to Pinehearst after recruiting several Marines, one of them Scott. When Nathan arrives, he walks in on a discussion between Arthur Petrelli and Tracy. Nathan is angered at Tracy's betrayal, but she claims that she was only doing her job by helping Nathan. Tracy is delighted to learn that in her absence Nathan had pledged himself to the company. Tracy remarks that though Arthur Petrelli has crossed some lines, his vision is right and that to synthetically give abilities to those who can do good with them is the future. She then shows Nathan her recruited marines, claiming that they are the future. Once the formula is perfected, Tracy, Nathan, and Arthur Petrelli bring it to Pinehearst's doctor, Mohinder Suresh. Tracy requests that fifty doses be made for the marines, though Nathan suggests that they try it only on one first. Tracy agrees, and they inject the formula into Scott. Almost instantly Scott demonstrates his ability of super strength. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=12 edit Dual After Nathan goes to check on Arthur Petrelli and never returns, Tracy sends Scott out to find him, though Scott is soon killed by Knox. Tracy tries to stop Peter, Flint, and Knox from trying to destroy the formula. She manages to catch Knox by surprise as he is about to kill Nathan, and kills him. Tracy then tries to convince Nathan that they can get away and deny involvement in all of this and use the formula to start over, but Nathan refuses. Tracy insists that she is being a realist and doing her job, and so Nathan fires her. Tracy freezes open Arthur's safe, but is confronted by Hiro and Daphne who arrive to take it from her. Tracy brushes them off and insults Hiro, causing him to punch her in the face and steal the document of the formula from her. Tracy leaves Pinehearst before it's destroyed by Flint, and later picks up a cured Mohinder on the highway and the two drive off together. Three weeks later, Nathan explains to the President about evolved humans, showing him numerous files and records, one of which is on Tracy. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=13 edit Graphic Novel:Stuck in the Middle Tracy and Nathan argue about their upcoming injection session - she wants to inform the marines what they're signing up for, whilst Nathan doesn't. Nathan dismisses Tracy and she claims that they're changing their DNA, while Nathan states they are making them better. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=14 edit Graphic Novel:What We Have Wrought Tracy drives her car, and Mohinder sits in the passenger seat. She asks Mohinder if he can recreate the catalyzed formula. When Mohinder asks why he would do that, Tracy retorts that it is not important and the real question is if he can. Mohinder says that without a sample to isolate the catalyst, all he can do is create monsters like himself. When Tracy asks him what if he had a sample to work with, Mohinder asks where the sample would come from. Tracy lifts her skirt to reveal a vial of the formula, and says that this vial is probably the last in existence. She also points out that despite their faults, Arthur and Nathan were right: giving abilities to everyone in the world is the only way to save it. Tracy asks Mohinder to consider being a "hero", and further tries to lure him into the plan, saying that Mohinder will be recognized as the greatest man on earth. As Mohinder is about to give in, he snatches the formula from Tracy's hands and bails out of the car. A Clear and Present Danger In the two months following the catastrophe at Pinehearst, Tracy has gone back to Washington and is once again working as Malden's aide. All contact to the world she had recently been exposed to has been cut, including her relationship with Nathan Petrelli. Tracy comes home to find a window in her house open. Malden calls and Tracy, ignoring the window, informs him how Nathan Petrelli has received a lot of press in the last few weeks. After ending the conversation, Tracy finds a black-clad soldier in her home. She attempts to freeze him but somehow she is not able to penetrate his suit, and she is thrown onto the floor in her living room. She tells the men that she will not beg, and the leader of the group, Danko, shoots her in the chest with a tranquilizer. Danko then contacts Nathan and informs him that 'the first one' has been captured. Tracy is drugged, hooded, wearing gloves and placed in an orange jumpsuit while being shackled to a hooded Hiro with a hooded male fugitive (possibly Flint Gordon) shackled to her when she is put on a transport plane by Nathan to be taken to a holding facility with other prisoners including Hiro Nakamura, Mohinder Suresh, and Peter Petrelli. While Claire was unhooding and undrugging Peter and Hiro, Tracy was placed next to Hiro, hooded and drugged. Claire unhoods and undrugs Tracy and several of the others. Peter is able to free himself with Mohinder's ability but then accidentally absorbs Tracy's ability. He loses control of it and freezes a hole in the side of the plane, sending it crashing down. Graphic Novel: Rebellion, Part 1 Tracy's name appears on a list of passengers on board Flight 195. Trust and Blood Tracy survives the plane crash along with most of the other prisoners and takes refuge in the forest. She encounters Peter Petrelli, who argues that Tracy should come with him. Tracy, however, is unsure, but Peter convinces her. Together, the two of them flee the scene and Peter persuades Tracy to set their sights on Nathan and capture him. They could then use him as a bargaining chip to end this genocide. With Tracy serving as a distraction, Peter subdues two of the Hunter's men and Tracy and Peter take their uniforms. Peter suggests that they return to the crash site to find Nathan, but Tracy suggests a more subtle approach - claiming that she knows Nathan not from their intimate relations, but because they think alike. Peter agrees, and Tracy uses the Hunter's men's cell phone to contact Nathan. Over the phone, she hears the disagreements between Nathan and the Hunter, and then claims that she wants full amnesty from him and that she has Peter with her. Nathan agrees to meet with Tracy and offers her her old life back in exchange for Peter. Tracy insists that Nathan must come alone. Tracy and Peter plan the exchange and meet with Nathan later that night. Peter tells Tracy to use her power to apprehend Nathan, and she grows nervous about whether or not she can keep from killing him, though Peter has faith in her. When Nathan arrives, Tracy makes her presence known and asks Nathan for her old life back, saying that Peter is waiting somewhere safe. Nathan, however, surprises Tracy by pardoning her for everything, and her allegiance to Peter begins to waver. Before she can turn sides, Peter bursts out and two snipers—Noah Bennet and the Hunter—reveal themselves and set their sights on Tracy and Peter. Peter escapes by flying away, but Tracy is left defenseless and is once again captured. Tracy is taken to Nathan's headquarters, Building 26, where she is hooded and kept in a prison van. She is approached by Nathan, who informs her that there is nothing more he could do for her, and that she should not fight or struggle. Tracy is angered by Nathan's betrayal, claiming that he is one of them. Before Tracy can reveal his secret, she is drugged, rehooded and silenced. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=17 edit Building 26 Inside Building 26, Tracy is shackled in a room is lined with heating lamps that hinder her freezing ability. Nathan's men had previously placed her in special gloves, but Tracy had been able to shatter them. She was also the only person that The Hunter had caught after the plane crash. Tracy is visited by Nathan and Homeland Security Agent Abby Collins. Abby knows Tracy as a lobbyist and is horrified to see her in chains. Tracy pleads to be set free, and Abby tells Nathan that what he is doing is torture. She leaves Tracy in her bindings but tells Nathan that she will inform the President and have his operation shut down. While Tracy waits in the heated cell, she tugs on her chains and finds they are loose. She manages to pull the chains off of the ground and escape. Outside the room, she is surrounded by Nathan's men and grabs a hostage. Nathan tries to distract her, but when the hostage gets free, she freezes him, making his body shatter before Abby's eyes. Tracy is then tasered and placed into her cell once again. After Abby leaves, promising Nathan the funding he needs, Nathan visits Tracy and tells her she won't get out again. Tracy sneers and says she knows that she was deliberately allowed to escape - the chain was broken and the door was unlocked. Nathan realizes that The Hunter must have set up the escape attempt. Tracy promises Nathan that she will get away next time, and smiles as Nathan walks off. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=18 edit Shades of Gray Tracy is later brought back to the facility, and while she is being escorted down Building 26's hallways, she sees a message from Rebel claiming that help is coming and for her not to lose hope. Tracy keeps quiet about the message, and is escorted back into her cell. She is soon approached by Nathan, who attempts to regain her trust. Nathan claims that he has been helping her all along, and has continually given her favors- especially against people such as Danko. Tracy refuses to believe Nathan, for she not only can't trust him, but she now hates him for what he has done. Nathan accepts this but pleads for her to help him before he is dismissed when Danko walks into Tracy's cell. Danko asks if Nathan has any special interest with Tracy, but he quickly refutes the idea. Danko asks what Tracy meant by saying that Nathan was one of them, for he is trying to discover Nathan's ability and overthrow him, which Tracy soon realizes. She also realizes that Danko is much more dangerous than Nathan, and that with him in charge, it would no longer be safe for her. Therefore, when Danko asks her if she has any previous relations with Nathan, she informs him that he was bad in bed before denying the fact that he has an ability. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=19 edit Cold Snap With Nathan removed from command and the capture of those with special abilities being placed under the leadership of Danko, Tracy was to be left comatose on a bed. However, Rebel used his connections to unlock Tracy's cell door and turn off the heaters in her room. Due to this, Tracy was able to use her power to break free of her bind and leave her cell room. Tracy makes her way throughout Building 26, and runs into the comatose Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, and Daphne Millbrook. Tracy points out that Daphne, due to her injuries, would only slow them down, but Matt Parkman and Suresh refuse to leave her behind. Tracy is unable to wait and runs directly into a squad of Danko's men, though Matt's ability to control minds allows for the group to escape. After her escape, Tracy abandons the group and heads out on her own. While in a department store where she changes her clothes, Tracy is confronted by Noah Bennet. Working for Danko, Bennet strikes up a deal with Tracy. He points out that Rebel seems to have a special interest in her, and that if she helps lead him to Rebel, she would be free to go about her life. Tracy, however reluctant, agrees to help turn over Rebel in order to get her old life back. While walking the streets of New York, Tracy is contacted via an ATM by Rebel and given a meeting place at a train station. After Tracy arrives at the train station, she is surprised to discover a waiting Micah Sanders. Micah reveals himself to be Rebel, and that he was trying to help her and others like them to escape the government. Tracy is horrified that she had led Danko's men to her own nephew, and implores Micah to believe she did not intend to harm him. She also makes a point to tell him that she is not his mother, and he then points out that his mother was an American hero. Tracy and Micah make their way to the garage, where they are cornered by Danko's men. Tracy orders Micah to leave her and turn on the sprinklers with his powers, saying it is ok and that he should stay ahead of the ice. As Micah flees, Tracy confronts Danko's men, and uses the water from the sprinklers to freeze the entire garage, including all of Danko's men and herself. Micah is able to flee the scene while Tracy's frozen body is observed by Noah Bennet and Danko. Noah comments on how Tracy had told him she had been building up a cold snap, and Danko approaches her with his gun and shoots her- shattering her frozen body. Tracy's body sinks and is collected through a drain, and her right eye blinks and sheds a tear, foreshadowing her return. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=20 edit An Invisible Thread Six weeks after the fall of Building 26 and Danko's operation against those with special abilities, former Building 26 agent Kent Harper, walks into his apartment. He is surprised and confused as to why his faucet is on and that the water had overflowed onto his kitchen floor. Surprisingly, the water begins to move from the kitchen to the parlor floor, where it begins to take shape. The water materializes together and reforms into Tracy's naked body. Tracy smiles at him and claims he's "number four" before holding her hand out in his direction and supposedly killing him. Later, a newspaper reports on Harper's death, marking him as the fourth "mysterious drowning". http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=21 edit Graphic Novel:The Natural Order of Things Tracy is seen freezing a mirror and smiling. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=23 edit Graphic Novel:Ice Queen, Part 1 After Building 26 is shut down, Tracy goes to Micah for help tracking down the former members of the operation in order to stop them from ever being able to do it again. It's revealed that when Danko shattered her, she was washed out through the sewers and into the river and somehow managed to reform herself on the shore. She promises Micah she won't kill anyone and he gives her what she needs. With that, Tracy goes after her first victim. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=24 edit Graphic Novel:Ice Queen, Part 2 Tracy reflects on her killing of the Building 26 agents (Wade Winslow, Bob Yuleberg, Dan Albertson, and Kent Harper) and begins to regret what she is doing. Reminding herself of what they put her through, she proceeds to attack Noah Bennet, filling his car with water. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=25 edit Heroes Evolutions http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=26 edit Operation Bad Blood In chapter 2 of Operation Bad Blood in the iStory, the Pinehearst contracted player passes Senator Petrelli and Tracy Strauss as they leave Pinehearst Headquarters together and head towards the parking lot. Later, the same player encounters her again when the player enters an elevator to head up to Priscilla's office. The elevator momentarily loses power, but Tracy plays it cool and comments that they must have gotten their wires crossed. In chapter 5 of Operation Bad Blood in the iStory, Tracy stares at the Pinehearst contracted player in the warehouse at Pinehearst Headquarters that contains a platoon of military soldiers. http://heroeswiki.com/index.php?title=Tracy_Strauss/Season_Three&action=edit&section=27 edit The Agent In chapter 1 of The Agent, Rachel Mills watches over Tracy, thinking that she looks scared and that she should be. In chapter 2 of The Agent, Rachel Mills is searching through websites and comes across votepetrelli.com. She says that Senator Petrelli's brother (Peter) and his top aide (Tracy) both have powers, and no wonder he started a war against them. Then with site 2, Rachel says talks about how Tracy had a twin sister, Niki in the porno business. Category:Characters Category:Advanced Humans Category:Volume Three Main Characters